Legend of the Blue Wolf
by Angel Ayami
Summary: It is said in a tale that a mysterious blue wolf roams the forest outside the vampire kingdom. It is also said that they who catch it shall get a wish granted in return for being let go. Very rarely has one ever caught this blue wolf. KanaxOC AU
1. Tale One: Prologue of the Wolf

Vampire Knight: Legend of the Blue Wolf

Pairing: KanameXOc, possible YuukixAidou or Zeki (depends how I feel or you feel)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight or its characters, they belong to Miss (Mrs.?) Hino. The character known as Mayumi Sakamoto is one of my own devices.

Summary: It is said in a tale that a mysterious blue wolf roams the forest outside the vampire kingdom. It is also said that they who catch it shall get a wish granted in return for being let go. Very rarely has one ever caught this blue wolf. That was until it approached a young boy instead of the other way around.

Legend of the Blue Wolf

By Angel Ayami

Tale One: Prologue of the Wolf

Inside the vampire kingdom called Lustaria ruled by the ancient pureblood family, the Kurans, an odd tale was passed down from villagers and hunters about the forest. They whispered about a rare blue colored wolf that's fur shimmered in the light of the moon as like the light of the night sun against the ocean itself. It is also said that its eyes are a rare mix of silver with just a hint of blue, rare and very beautiful with a long elegant tail. As the stories continued to flow into the BARs and taverns even the inns of the kingdom, the tales continued to change until one day a hunter came into the tavern and spoke with a group of men over some ale. He spoke of how he actually caught the rare creature. He also spoke of how it talked to him, speaking that it would grant him a wish in return for being let go. What had he wished for? Well, a gem so rare that he thought would be wonderful to have a smith to cut it correctly to fit a ring for the one he loved. The wolf told him that it would be done by the next morning, he said. By the next day, wrapped in a small pouch of deerskin was a beautiful, raw, pink colored diamond with a small note of thanks from the wolf.

The story seemed to deem true after a long time. Many villagers who were skilled at hunting, some not, tried to work to capture the wolf to have their own wishes granted. However, many attempts failed, the wolf seemed to not show up or just outright outsmart the villagers with its cunning. All seemed to give up while some did not until they perished of old age.

The story seemed to just fade into just that, a mere story.

The story now told to little children to help them sleep at night. Mothers spoke of the wolf highly like it was a miracle, and told of the cunning to their children. The wolf never harmed a soul, just hunted in its grounds like all animals did. They even made up a hunter who caught the wolf and had his wish granted, like the hunter at the bar, but instead the hunter was a prince who only wished for the wolf to be human…a beautiful girl to help him fall in love. It ended happy.

So, the story was passed on as a children's tale, even to the newborn, highly regarded pureblood prince, Kaname Kuran.

The little prince always seemed to take the story to heart as he aged from three to five. He always wanted his mother, Juuri, to tell it to him every few nights. It made him believe that the moment he was old enough to go out into the forest alone; he would search for the wolf too and see if he could get a wish that he held close to his heart granted. His dream though…would become reality sooner than he thought.

At the age of seven, Kaname was playing a child's game of hide and seek with the sons of the family knights, Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu. Kaname was one to hide as well as Zero while Ichiru was the one to find them. However, the young pureblood had chosen to hide a little ways into the forest, not far, far enough to be in bounds…or so he thought. He never knew that the forest was so dense and so dark. Being a vampire and being afraid of the dark was impossible, but…being alone in it was a whole different story!

Kaname felt very lost and alone. The forest trees were close together it created a nightly atmosphere, he could see clearly, but he thought hadn't wandered too far away from home. It was the silence that frightened him most, had he moved so far that he could no longer hear Ichiru calling for Zero and himself? He nearly screamed when a large raven swooped just above his head cawing at him did he feel most frightened. A pureblood was always taught to never cry unless it was something to cry over. Was feeling lost and alone something to shed tears over? He did. Hot tears were running down his small, young face as he looked around for any part of the way back. He called desperately for Zero, Ichiru, even his parents. He wanted to go home so bad.

His voice felt raw already, between his crying and calling for his friends and parents, his throat felt scratchy and sore. Kaname sat himself between two large roots of a tree he was close to and curled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them as brown locks brushed against his tear-stained face. "I'm afraid…" he muttered quietly to himself, his body couldn't stop shaking at the thought of what could come after him while he sat here so vulnerably, "I want to go home…I miss my family and friends." He felt alone, but was he? A small twig snapped in two and alerted the young prince to look up into the darkness. With a shaky hand he picked up a sharp stone that was beside him in case he had to use it as a weapon. "Wh-Who's there?" he spoke trying to sound confident, but failed with the stutter in his tone.

"Why do you cry little one?" a voice spoke, it was slightly deep, but none the less female. "Put the rock down, I won't hurt you." Out of the darkness came something that made Kaname drop the stone, not because he was told, but in shock. Before him, just a little bigger than him, was a wolf and not just an ordinary wolf, but the blue one of legend. It was the same one as described in the story his mother told him…it matched right down to the long elegant looking tail. The blue wolf of the stories was right in front of him.

"I...I um…" he didn't know what to say in response to the wolf, so instead he fell silent. He nearly drew back when he felt the wolf's warm breath brushing his hair back a little; the wolf was sniffing him, collecting the scent of his tears and the scent of the vampire.

"Why aren't you back at home little prince? Your parents are probably worried very much about you." The wolf told him as she tenderly licked away the tearstained cheeks. It felt gross, a little strange, but it was comforting to the alone boy.

"How did you know…that I'm a prince?" he asked tentatively.

"Your scent of a pureblood as well as the news that spread vastly amongst the animals about the pureblood prince, it isn't that hard to put the pieces together."

"A-Are you going to…eat me, like all those other wolves?" he asked, it was a silly question, but it made the legendary wolf let out a bark of laughter.

"Haha, you have heard perhaps a bit too much from hunters, young prince. I am of course that blue wolf of legend that many have spread word about."

"So…So that means you grant a wish?" his eyes seemed to light up a little bit. He couldn't believe whom he was talking to and so early in his youthful life.

"Yes, but only to my captor. Many have tried and very few have succeeded. In exchange for my freedom I do grant a mere wish. Most of them sadly are always so greedy." She sighed as her long, elegant tail drooped a little. "I have yet to meet someone who has a selfless wish that I can grant with ease."

"Oh…" Kaname's heart sank a little, he had not trapped the wolf therefore he could not grant her freedom through the wish he held dearly to him. "I…I didn't intend to stray far from home. I was playing a game with my friends and I thought I didn't wander far into these woods. I guess I was wrong…"

"The palace right, were you playing in the back courtyard with your friends?"

"Ye-Yes, that's right." Kaname nodded his head, "How did you know?"

"I have seen the castle a few times, the back courtyard is always the best for children to play." The wolf chuckled softly. "Would you like me to take you home young prince?"

"…If it's okay with you…" he muttered then jumped when the blue wolf knelt down before him, baring her shoulders.

"Climb onto my back, you'll be more comfortable that way." She told him before the pureblood prince could ask. Without hesitation Kaname carefully pulled himself off the ground and onto her back. His fingers wove gently into the soft ocean blue fur. Every strand under his fingertips was like silk. The stories were right about the wolf…every last detail, his heart was just hammering with joy and his mind was racing with so many thoughts he didn't realize they were moving.

The blue wolf took gentle strides in the woods as she carried Kaname on her back, back to Lustaria's palace. However, as it was…Kaname hadn't strayed too far from home after all, he could see all the rose bushes and water lilies of the back courtyard garden, as well as Zero and Ichiru looking around for him beyond the iron fence, the gate was still wide open. Still in the shadow of the trees, the wolf soon stopped to let Kaname off.

"I'm sorry young prince, but I can only go so far." She spoke as she knelt down on her front to let him off easier. Kaname hesitated then slowly got off.

"I see…thank you for helping me. Thank you for coming when I needed someone most." He smiled a little sadly. He thought that this would be the last time he would see the blue wolf until years later. Then something brushed into the palms of his hands and he grasped at what it was, looking down. Clutched in his hands…was the wolf's tail!

"What would your wish be young prince?" she asked in a slightly teasing, but mostly kind tone. "Tell me, what is so close to your heart that you want to come true?"

Kaname stared at the tail in amazement…she was letting him have his wish. Oh how his heart leapt with joy. He looked at her, his wine red eyes set against those silvery blue ones in determination. "Blue wolf of the stories, my one and only wish I could ever ask of you…is having you as a friend."

"Is that what you want young prince?" she asked after a moment of silence. In return he nodded. A smile graced the wolf's lips. A silvery light took over the wolf's body and hind legs became a human's legs, front paws became arms and hands. The hair on her body seemed to recede except for her tail, her body grew and curved into that of a woman's body. Long hair cascaded down to her lower back…then the light was gone. Before the young pureblood prince was the wolf of the story in her human form…pale skinned and beautiful with her wolf ears atop her head and her long tail still clutched in his grip. Kaname slowly let go…he couldn't help but stare. "You have such an unselfish heart…you don't know how much your wish lifts my spirits." She smiled her voice was gentle and sweet, almost like a bird's song. Then she knelt before Kaname, taking one of his hands in hers, bringing it close to brush her lips against the top of the hand. "My name is Mayumi Sakamoto…the blue wolf of Lustaria's legend. I will be happy to become a friend of yours young prince."

The words she had spoken almost made Kaname's heart burst with a hidden happiness. His arms reached around and hugged her tightly; in return she hugged his small form back. He couldn't be happier than he was now.

Over the next few years, Kaname and Mayumi often met up at the edge of the forest to talk. More often than not Mayumi would teach Kaname things of the forest he could use in the future if he ever got lost again. Kaname would often bring books to read with her and even a little bit of food he snatched from the kitchens of the castle, they would even tell stories about what happened to them over the days. The young prince was very happy as well as the blue wolf of legend. However, their happiness and times together were not to last. Kaname had soon turned 10 years old and became very busy in his studies and his family he no longer came to the forest's edge to see Mayumi. Mayumi often waited for him, but all she got when he came to the gates to see her was an apology and that he couldn't come out and be with her. The blue wolf soon gave up on waiting on the prince, believing he had long forgotten about her she turned away one winter's night after waiting for hours on him, going deep into the forest to become what she was again; just a mere story.

The only question that remained was: had the prince truly forgotten about the blue wolf?

End of Tale One

Angel Ayami: Phew…believe it or not it took me only two and a half hours to write this story. It was originally an rp idea, but I chose to make it into a fanfiction. This is my second time making a KanamexOC story, the first one I wanted to make was a summertime fic, but I never had the time for it and I lost what I wanted for it. In honesty, I'm glad I wrote this more. I thought it would be something cute to write about. There will probably be more chapters to come if you guys like it.

Also, if you guys have a different vampire kingdom name, besides Lustaria, or if you like it, leave it in a review. Just leave a review in general; I tried to make it as interesting as possible.

Catch you all later, and I hoped you enjoyed!

P.S. Yes, this is AU, so Kaname's parents are still alive, so don't ask me about it. Okay?


	2. Tale Two: Meeting Again

Vampire Knight: Legend of the Blue Wolf

By: Angel Ayami

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updating, I had gotten on an Assassin's Creed rush that I made more fanfics for that I nearly forgot about this one. However, school also got in the way, but now that I'm on winter break I thought it was time for an update. I'm a little ill when writing this, so I apologize if it could be a little sucky.

Legend of the Blue Wolf

Tale Two: Meeting Again

"Duck, defend, parry!" a man's voice barked across Lustaria's castle back courtyard. The sound of metal blades clashing together was the only other thing besides orders. An elegant 17 year old swept the blade across and slammed hard against a silverette's blade. Brown hair stuck against the frame of his face with a light sheen of sweat. The weather was warm…a little too warm even at dusk, even their clothes stuck to their backs.

The silverette before the brunette pulled the rapier back and moved away before creating a horizontal slashing movement. However, the other countered right back, knocking away the other's weapon clean out of his hands and landing a few feet away in the dirt. "Enough!" the man called halting the session. "That's enough for the day, you two need rest instead of cutting each other to ribbons." He chuckled, eyeing the two as the brunette picked up the silver haired one's rapier from the ground. "Zero, you are doing so well. A bit more practice and you'd be doing your parents proud."

"Ah…thanks." The silverette muttered taking hold of the handle of the rapier. His amethyst toned eyes clouded a little with perhaps a bit of sadness of something he wished not to speak about.

"As for you Prince Kaname." The instructor turned to look to the elegant looking brunette who was stroking his sweaty bangs back. "Wonderful, as we would expect from the son of the Kuran family."

"Thank you, I always try my best." Kaname replied, a small smirk on his face. "However, I don't wish to be placed as the 'best' I don't wish for bad blood to be between myself and Zero."

"Of course my Prince." The instructor bowed then began to take leave for the day, leaving the two alone. Zero walked over to the nearby fountain and pulled out a square of cloth and dipped it into the cool water.

"You speak such bull sometimes." Zero spoke a little sourly as he wiped off his face, looking a little annoyed at Kaname.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I always tell the truth, even you know that." Kaname replied sitting on the edge of the fountain and watching Zero. "You really are becoming wonderful Zero, you'll be a knight for the Kuran family when you turn 18 I'm sure of that." He spoke running a hand in the water and pushing one of the little water lilies that sat in the fountain.

"Whatever you say." The silverette sighed then looked at Kaname. "Time really goes by quick…don't you think?" he suddenly changed the subject.

"Hm? What brings this up?" Kaname asked as he stopped and looked at Zero. They had been good friends since they were introduced to each other, Zero at a young age had made a promise that he would protect Kaname, not because of his princely side, but because he had been there whenever help was needed.

"If you start to think about it, it won't be long until the knight ceremony starts for me and you will probably be engaged the time you turn 18. Then it won't be long until Lustaria turns to you…freedom feels like it's going to be over just like that."

"Believe me I know, but for now I'll cherish what I have…after all I have a duty to fulfill when the time comes."

"Yeah yeah…clean up prince." Zero tossed the wet cloth at Kaname, who caught it, watching Zero suddenly stalk off. Kaname chuckled quietly…yes as stubborn as Zero appeared he always had an interesting heart inside that tough exterior.

After Kaname had washed up a little from sword training, he had gone to the stables to get his favorite stallion out. He had a few hours before he knew for sure he had to be back within the castle walls for dinner, so he thought about taking a quick ride through the forest path for some peace and quiet. He mounted himself on the dark chestnut brown horse and gave it a light nudge to go at a small trot to the forest path.

He had passed through the village where many bowed to him and had a greeting, not that he minded it, but sometimes he wished he could just feel normal instead of being constantly praised…it was an odd pet peeve he began to develop after the middle of his age of 10. On the forest path, it was quiet, a little dark, tree branches covering him in shade like an archway. Often a few birds would chirp or a squirrel would climb onto a tree in alertness, otherwise all seemed peaceful. Kaname's mind began to drift a little, wine red eyes clouded almost like in a daze. It had been so long since he had so much peace. In his mind's eye he kept seeing times of a young girl with long blue hair, wolf ears, and a long wolf tail…being with him…at his side at seven. They were together in a forest, sometimes a blue wolf curled up around his small body; times they laughed and shared things together. Then his mind drifted to a time shifted to three years later, he as 10, pouring over books for study and doing his work…going to the back gates and apologizing to the same blue wolf…and the wolf looking very dejected, blue colored fur coated in snow. Subconsciously his heart dropped into his stomach, not that he had been cruel, but it was the feeling that he felt terrible, leaving the person that had cared for him so much as a friend without another word, just apologies and never coming out again.

He was 17 now, how long had it been since he last ever saw that wolf or girl? Seven? Yeah, that sounded right, seven long years. A rustle came from the nearby bushes that seemed to startle the stallion a bit, and then a flash of ocean blue crossed Kaname's vision making his head jerk up just in time to see it vanish. Could it be…after so long, or was he just imagining it?

"Hey! It's the blue wolf! Come on guys let's get it before it gets away!" a young boy's voice called, he looked at least 13 along with some other boys, who were holding what looked like knifes, and rope. They jeered and followed after where the blur had gone into and Kaname felt his blood suddenly boil. What was wrong with him? He chose to follow the group of young boys off the forest path and into the trees themselves.

Through the forest's thick trees and hanging branches the group of boys soon had the blue wolf cornered at a clearing of a small grove. "Ha! We finally got the damn thing cornered." The blonde one, the leader grinned evilly. The wolf growled in return. "Ooh I'm so scared, you're so fierce aren't you? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Now!" lassos of rope were soon in the air, some the wolf dodged, but one wrapped around the right hind leg of it, pulling it to the ground roughly. Then other bits of rope soon covered the body, silvery blue eyes of the wolf glared at the boys harshly through the bindings as it struggled.

"We finally got it." One of the boys grinned. "That wolf pelt of the so called legendary blue wolf should fetch a good price when the exotic merchants come to the village."

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's kill it and collect its hide before it gets loose." The other spoke and they approached, sharp steel knives drawn. The wolf struggled in the bindings snapping dangerously before letting out a loud melodious sounding howl.

"You, boys! What do you think you're doing?" Kaname's voice suddenly snapped out of nowhere. They stopped and looked back, almost in unison swallowing hard in anxiety. The prince's wine red eyes were set in a harsh glare that made even the toughest boy feel a shiver down his spine.

"P-Prince Kaname…" the leader spoke with a small stutter. "What…What are you doing way out here?"

"I could ask you four the same question." Kaname spoke, a stern note in his voice. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well…you see we came hunting, we're just doing what our families do best; hunt and trap animals. This one just happened to be in our path." The leader spoke quickly, it was a lie even Kaname knew, he was there long enough to know what they wanted to do.

"I don't want to hear you lie. Now listen to me and you listen clearly; leave now, drop the knives, go home, and never again touch that wolf again or so help me I will be sure your lives are cut short." The boys were so startled by the threat that they did as they were told and ran out just as fast as they came. Kaname sighed and brushed his bangs back a little. "Such a hassle…" he muttered then bent down and picked up one of the dropped knives and walked over to the captured creature. The wolf snarled a little and scooted away, cold looks in its eyes.

"It's fine, I'm not going to harm you." The prince spoke, his tone turned to a gentle tone, the knife resting at his side, reaching out his other as an offer for the wolf to take the scent. The wolf paused, hesitant before taking a small sniff and blinked like it recognized that scent of fresh bloomed roses…perhaps a hint of something else, it was subtle, almost like chamomile. Slowly the jaw opened and a small female voice came from the wolf.

"Young…prince…Kaname?" it spoke…or rather she spoke, eyes slightly wide in shock looking up at him. Oh it had been so long, the eyes of that innocent young boy were now more mature looking, but held that softness they did so long ago. However, anger filled her other side when he nodded and she looked away, huffing softly. An ear perked when she heard the snapping of ropes coming undone, the makeshift net soon gone. She stood on all fours and shook her body out and turned to leave.

"Mayumi…" Kaname's voice spoke…almost a bit in a form of sorrow that made her stop from disappearing into the forest. "…You are Mayumi…aren't you?" the blue wolf turned and faced him, sitting down on her haunches.

"Yeah…I'm surprised you still even remember what my name was, for as long as you been gone." Her words, despite her tone so calm, were like a piercing dagger through Kaname's heart making him feel rather guilty all the more.

"Mayumi, I…" he sighed deeply. "I got so busy and I just never had the time…I did say I was sorry, often." He sighed before closing his eyes and sitting down on the soft green grass below him. "Who am I to joke, of course you're mad, and you have every right to be so after what I did…"

"Oh don't go pulling that." Mayumi sighed and went over to his side and sat down herself. "Perhaps I shouldn't be so angry, perhaps despite all the selfish people I met, perhaps I became just so that time…"

"What do you mean by that? You, selfish? Impossible." Kaname chuckled dryly shaking his head. "You were the most unselfish person I met then."

"Ah, but I was." She sighed, ears drooping. "I have been alone for so long, that day you said you wanted me to be a friend of yours…I got so very happy…but the more I watched you the more you got distant and busy, I grew jealous and alone. There were nights I just wanted to do horrible things. I began to think…on that one winter day when I left for good…that you no longer really needed me and truly forgot about me…"

"To be honest, I felt alone too. I know that's how you feel as well. I can tell. As I buried myself in studies and family matters, I began to feel like I was alone in my world." Kaname looked towards the ruby and lavender sky of the sun's set. "The worst I ever felt was always telling you I couldn't be with you…because I knew it would hurt you…so I just…couldn't bear to see that long in your eyes again. That's why I stopped…" The wolf looked to him, moonlight eyes looking at him almost reproachfully about to speak before the prince interrupted. "I never, ever meant to hurt you so much."

Mayumi closed her eyes and stood on all fours again, looking like she was about to leave, but then she dipped her head under Kaname's arm and rested the side of her head against his chest. "Kaname…" she muttered. "…So long it has been, since I last ever saw you…the only friend I ever had." She looked down; she felt her tone crack…with sadness she had felt for a long time. She felt Kaname shift and then his other arm around the scruff area of her neck, like an embrace. She could feel his head rest on top of hers, and hear his soft voice speak to her.

"I truly am sorry Mayumi…" he hugged her gently, not too clingy. "For everything…I do not hope to be forgiven because I understand if you never do. I don't expect to be after what I did." He sighed in exhaustion eyes closed; he could smell that earthy scent of her fur with honeysuckle right under his nose. Heavenly, it soothed his inner guilt and sorrow. He could feel her body shift under his grip, the fur turning to smooth skin, arms slowly wrapping around his back, he felt warm tears soak into his silk top.

"Kaname…" she murmured so softly. "As much as it always hurt…you still have that side I still remember so well." She closed her eyes and hid her face away. "I forgive you prince…I forgive you…" that made Kaname squeeze her close almost protectively, a small determined look in his eye.

'I'll keep you safe as long as you do…' he thought, 'You are a dear friend to me…I swear on my life, I will not ever harm you again. I promise..'

The wolf and the prince have met up once again, and their guilt soon gone in the comfort of each other's arms. Friends yes, but could there be more that they are hiding even from themselves? What will the future could there be for these two star-crossed friends? Only time could tell.

End Tale Two

Ayami: Well, this is the next chapter done. I'm very, very sorry if it is sucky, like I said, I was kind of writing this when I was ill. I wanted there to be some tender moments between Kaname and Zero as friends and the reunion of Mayumi and Kaname. Mayumi isn't actually one to hold a grudge, so she forgave Kaname pretty easily since he did fill the void in her life. There will be more to come, I promise. Oh, and to answer a reviewer's question about Mayumi's age, in this fanfiction as a wolf (in case I don't get to explaining it) is 1700 years old, BUT in human years she is 17, she is actually a little younger than Kaname by a year. And if anyone knows the date of Kaname's birthday for the next chapter, pleeease let me know! Also, leave a review please, they make me happy and motivate me to write more. For now, I hope you enjoyed and see you again soon. Sorry also for OOCness of Kaname, if any.

-AngelAyami


End file.
